User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 *Archive 14 November 2016 - December 2016 *Archive 15 January 2017 - March 2017 *Archive 16 April 2017 - June 2017 *Archive 17 July 2017 - September 2017 Allicent Good morning! �� Are we concluding it/continuing it? And may I assume, regardless, that they breakup at some point in it? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 14:59, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Wedding Congrats...assuming no bridesmaids or groomsmen (I saw you guys had talked about the IC). Any other details I should know for Melinda? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm sure Melinda would be somewhat irked at not being the Maid of Honor...much less a bridesmaid at all, but she's grown enough she would have kept that to herself and not let it show. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:43, October 2, 2017 (UTC) RE: Ok cool! Amy was very honored and Chris lowkey complained about his suit but cried during the reception :P Eilis' Thing I think I'm headed towards... a slightly different path than what we originally discussed? I think we'd have to talk in chat before I can know for sure, though, so I'm hoping we can talk soon. :P RPs This Week Yeah, we can have a RP with Thomas and Elle though I think it'll mostly be them unsure about things since...they've been trying and nothing's happening. Elle would have kept playing through the season since she's not pregnant yet so the conversation might go to what she'll do next season. Arthur/Alden would be good though I'm still sort of waiting for NAP to see what happens with the other RP. Other thoughts: I'd like to do Rose/Faith the first week back in school. Since Faith was hurt it delayed things and there's no point in trying over the summer since Rose can't use magic so they can't see if anything changed. I look forward to the Dane family RP...will Thomas be there? I was hoping Melinda could do...something about her Dad and new brother soon...I thought I saw you taking Nicholas...or is he still NAPs? After the date Charity could come in and poke if she wanted...Melinda might be receptive to talking. I think that's it except Karith might pay Renee a visit just for old time's sake...or if we wanted drama Jac could some to congratulate her. Just thoughts...we'll start with the top ones you mentioned and get to the rest as we do. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :Does Renee have an office yet so I can post there? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, October 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm down with Mal/Melinda. Where at? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:56, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Eileo I know you mentioned a couple weeks ago that you would like to roleplay them before the school year. Carriages open in about a day from now, but we could still do something at his house or hers that we can say happens prior to that if you want? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:46, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Posted. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 04:35, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Torres Family Gathering We're doing a Torres family gathering here under the pretense that José Torres (Tori's dad) owled his brothers to let them know to come and bring their kids for a BBQ. If the kids are estranged from their parents, then he owled the oldest sibling that's tied to the rest. Yes, I'm covering all my bases. Please add yourself to the order after the person that last posted! Ferlen/Hope Well then let's try to do something nice for them this week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:11, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Looking forward to chatting Hey, I just wondered if you'd be around on Wednesday at all to chat, and what time, or I could move some stuff in my schedule and pick a better day. I'm just...really not feeling great about DARP right now and I wanted some of your amazing advice and just...a virtual hug I guess. Today has been a perfect good day, but I'm sat here crying and feeling sick and it is entirely because of DARP. I'm not blaming anyone obviously! It was me who went through my sandbox looking at old pages and trying to delete stuff... And I know you can't tell me what's wrong in my head or what to do or anything, I'm just...confused and not sure if being here is right for me right now, or ever again, or if this is just a temporary thing I need to push through. Sorry I'm rambling, my mind is broken right now xD Miss you, hope to see you soon, ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 19:12, October 16, 2017 (UTC) For Eilis For Clara For Regan Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Flying Professor So if they still need a Flying Professor I was thinking about doing it with Elle (heads up), but if this year was a Quidditch World Cup I might do a different character since Elle would want to play in the World Cup...so any idea when the last World Cup was or when the next one is supposed to be? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:31, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :Ok, if you've got it no big deal. I just saw the need and thought I would try to help. If you pass it up let me know so we can make sure it gets done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Flying I've heard from Frost that you're interested in teaching first year flying this year? If so do you mind perhaps signing up whenever you're free? :P I'd like to get all the teacher positions filled as soon as I can. Question You have the head healer for St Mungos right? If so, I'm planning for one of my chars to apply for a job in the R&D dept, would that mean I would have to go through you? the kids will give him a hell of a nightmare I look forward to seeing the first years try and put Bradley through hell and back, I'm gonna going to lie. Also, would you like to RP? :P Carriage work Ari reacted, so ball's in Clara's court. :) Alex Jiskran 20:51, October 20, 2017 (UTC) RPs So any other RPs you wanted to start/do this week? Melinda will need a little time so we can revisit that in a few days or next week. Any other thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:47, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :Sure...let's talk about Rose/Faith (here or in your sandbox) if you want to get Eric/Melinda started I'll start Elle/Ayden...somewhere. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:55, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Strange Magical Medical Question Is transplant surgery (specifically a kidney) a muggle thing? Would that sort of surgery ever happen at St. Mungos is my real question? Karmagician (talk) 16:39, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Just a little follow up. If I were to say that muggle nutters did the cutting up and the healing process afterwards was going badly would the fix be the same at St. Mungos? Potion, spell or maybe transfiguration (probably not the last one if the kidney was completely gone). Sorry this is getting complicated. I just want to know what I need to add or take away from what I was planning. Karmagician (talk) 17:45, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Quidditch Quidditch is supposed to start next week, so... we should... probably work on the team. Although I'm leaving tomorrow (check userpage), so... I'm leaving here a list of who I think should go where, but it's up to you for final words. Also, don't worry, I have users lined up to post for me! Please don't kick Tessa off. xD *Seeker: Tessa Bellerose *Keeper: Elaine Matthews *Chasers: Augusts Gabriel, Ruiko Takayama & Maddalena Villanueva *Beaters: Clara Davidson & Wolfie Stone Irene Adler Phee has thought of several things this year, but with only a handful of exceptions Regan has been one step ahead of him. Phee's not very good with names, however. :) Alex Jiskran 21:54, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Billy's boy Phee is basically John from 'Piano Man' - "And he's quick with joke ... But there's some place that he'd rather be." He has 'barrack-room lawyer' tendencies, and has determinedly refused to process his twin's death. If that's something you can work with tell me where they bump into each other. Alex Jiskran 22:06, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Re Thank you for offering your help! I think it's best if we start the matches next week right when the week changes as we've already lost both Monday and Tuesday. We'll start off with Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw and Gryffindor vs Slytherin. If you're incapable of GMing either of those just let me know since both Frost and Omnia said they could as well! RPs I'm running like a madman today, but should be free this afternoon or tomorrow of course. Up for whatever...let me know your thoughts or I'll post mine tomorrow if I haven't seen anything from you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :So, we still have a Melinda/Charity thing going if we wanted to jump back to that. It's been a while since Faith and Elle met up, maybe to talk about Faith's summer/trip with Dakota? Arthur would still be coming to see Alden even if he didn't want him too...assuming he's still in the Hospital? We never did RP out the Dane's dinner. Any of these are options in addition to anything else...let me know what you think. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:16, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Re Thank you so much! That'll be a big help. If you don't mind I think I'll have Omnia help out as well for that match. Mainly just to prevent bludger tennis since you're both in different timezones. You'd be the main GM posting of course, just a precaution in case you aren't on and the tennis is going on too long. in need of a chaser Hey Ck, Slytherin needs another chaser, and I have like three slytherins. I was wondering if I could use my new char Gavyn as the replacement chaser? thanks Not yet, he's pretty recent XD I'm gonna work on it today Throwing More Nostalgia At You Hey :) I was going through and deleting more old bookmarks I've saved relating to old characters and things, to clear them out my conscience, and I came across this link that I saved from ask.fm and it really tugged on my heart and I just wanted to share it with you :) Love you! ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 16:20, November 8, 2017 (UTC) For Eric RE: Backup It was no problem c: RPs Well Melinda's gone this week...though she'd have the plant for Thomas in the next day or so before heading to Asia so we could do that RP. Arthur had plans to move out...before Alden was Hospitalized since which he's been at home. He'd have been visiting a lot...possibly every day. I also planned for him to get a job brewing potions at the Apothecary but haven't found the time so we could do that...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:37, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Sorry to hear that things went so badly at work. I hope the show rehearsals are going well and that you're enjoying it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:36, November 15, 2017 (UTC) RE: Winter Break I'm aware; the lesson is happening like a week or two before the actual Christmas break begins. I had debated doing a completely optional thing for Herbology, but time constraints won't allow for it to happen. I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Christmas? According to the sidebar next week is Christmas? Anyway, yeah for the Bagmans (and I didn't know if you wanted Thomas to give Charity the potion in the background since it would have happened a bit ago). We could do Melinda and Eric since she'd be back now from Asia. Quidditch or something Christmasy (party as his house or him coming to their family thing?). We never did the Dane things so let's assume it went well enough so...we could do Christmas at Ayden and Jenelle's house with people invited to come at least for Christmas morning with the kids? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:46, November 20, 2017 (UTC) re: Redo So... given there's been a sudden drop in activity, we figured we'd give it a week before we resumed classes, to see if people came back and we could get activity going again. I mean, if we go straight onto classes, then who's gonna be around to post and stuff? Some of us are here, but a lot of people aren't. Especially people who roleplay professors and the like. We felt everyone would just... benefit more if we did a holiday redo, then to immediately jump back onto things. Lilly seemed to be good with the idea, too, and I'd have talked with Lyss, but she hasn't been around for me to do so. :/ Invitation Winter Solstice Location & Portkey Mercedes Just letting you know that she isn't deleted, I jist have her marked inactive for right now. I'll be bringing her back! :3 Thanks! No...to be honest it was exhausting which is why I didn't get on here and a pain to be in a hotel room for two weeks and away from my family and everything. Anyway, I'm back (finally) and I saw you wanted to RP Faith and Elle, so feel free to pick a place! Anyone else we should get caught up on or you want to RP? The sidebar and frontpage says it's week 6 but I thought it was week 4 like a month ago? Am I crazy or did we just...miss some stuff in time? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:45, December 11, 2017 (UTC) Head Warlock So...Emilee's still sort of in limbo with waiting for...someone to decide her auror career? I don't know if we're even keeping the Duncans since we don't use them much but I'd use her more if I knew if she had a career of not (since I could RP her with the aurors or looking for other jobs). I don't know if it's something Renee could decide on her own or maybe with three members...or if you had a thought on how else to handle it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:19, December 12, 2017 (UTC) For Faith HI! Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to rp? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 04:10, December 20, 2017 (UTC) I like the idea of Gus and either Regan or Clara. You can choose which :) I'm sorry! I had no idea you needed to have an interview. Yeah, anytime you have the chance to set an interview up will work. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 21:36, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Rps So, with all our other RPs finishing up any that you wanted to start up? It's been a while since we did Rose/Regan or Mal/Melinda or any of our other pairings that have sort of moved to the side? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:46, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd be ok with that too. I remember people asking and begging me to create a new first year and how so many people were of course they'd get RPed. It's like they didn't believe me when I said I hate creating first years since they don't seem to last. Anyway, I have no issues RPing Anna Marie. Given how things are going she'll probably disappear once she graduates unless something happens between now and then, but feel free to find them a place to RP, or I can! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About the same...There's not much going on with Arthur either and without anything I suppose I don't see a reason to keep them. I might if Jisk was around with Ari...but given that he's not... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:53, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, with the new year I may go through another character purge. I'll keep Ferlen active as he's apparently important in the Ministry even if nothing is going on with him. Elle and Melinda both are busy and RPed often and I plan to keep Rose and Anna Marie until school is done. I'll probably still keep Rose because I'm attached. Emilie is on the fence but as she's got a job again...maybe that will go somewhere. As for Noelle and Arthur...they're first in line to get axed since they never get RPed and I don't really have anywhere for them to go right now. Aria's getting older and she'll be at Hogwarts soon enough which will be fun and with new kids planned for Elle, Faith, and Charity in the near future I'll probably have at least one of them to play through Hogwarts too. Any new character ideas you had since it's been a while since I actually created a new character? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:01, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Also wasn't Emmett's trial supposed to start a couple days ago OOC? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:21, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Two Things Hi, Ck! So, there's two things I wanted to mention/ask. First - would you maybe like to RP? I was thinking Clara/Tessa, Oliver/Philip, Malia/Aydan or Dunstan/Renee, but I'm open to anything else. There's a second item, but I'd rather talk to you privately about it, because it's mostly just an idea I had. xD Help So... I don't know if I'll be able to come back on until the 5th or 6th, because I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning, it's Christmas Eve, and just a bunch of factors. I hope this isn't too much a bother, but do you think it's at all possible for you to post with Tessa on the match? I'd seriously appreciate it. I know this is short on time, but it slipped my mind between packing bags and getting presents ready for tomorrow. I'm genuinely not sure when the GMs plan to finish off the game, but in the case it goes beyond today... Please? It's alright if not, but otherwise Tessa will go by unposted with. :v A Silly Question Hi! So, I have a dumb question about the St. Mungo's interview. When you asked for any references, do they have to be actual chars on darp, or can they be people that come from Kamille's history/past??? I'm sorry, just wanted to make sure I didn't say a reference that wouldn't really work. Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 06:17, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense. Thankyou! Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 18:56, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Calender Ah! That was nice to hear. :) I'm glad I did it correctly. Thanks so much, CK. <3 RPs Yes, I am here! I did post last week on our two RPs (The Owlery and Mark Bagman/Flat and you hadn't posted back yet when I checked. I also saw the Faith and Dakota Rps...:D So...anything new you wanted to start? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:08, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :I started Rose/Regan at the Black House and Emilie/Clara at the Davidson Home. We can RP Elle telling Thomas...just trying to figure out where/how. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:45, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Since you didn't notice Thomas Bagman/Apartment. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:33, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :I'll archive things tomorrow...so did we want to do Rose/Regan at the arthouse? Also Elle and Faith for swapping of news? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:33, January 3, 2018 (UTC) I didn't know if you wanted to actually do the Clara/Emilie RP with her getting ready or just say they did it and see if I can get someone to RP with Emilie. Any other RPs we should start? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:14, January 4, 2018 (UTC) slytherin's success!! I'm so sorry I wasn't around to do a celebratory RP!! I was away on vacation, but I'm back now!! Would you like to RP them somewhere? :D p.s. i saw the emilie/clara rp lmao i loved every moment of it Family RP So...Melinda and Charity want to talk to Faith. Melinda wants Eric to meet the rest of the family. Elle and Thomas would want to let everyone know they're going to have a baby. Seems like maybe we should try to condense everything into a single family RP or party? Surely someone has a Birthday coming up everyone could be invited to? Just a thought... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:45, January 8, 2018 (UTC)